Synergy FanFic
by MasterofSniperZ
Summary: Story about a rebel, turned into a combine.    RATED T FOR LANGUAGE
1. Prolouge

SYNERGY: CHAPTER ONE

PROLOUGE

It all started the day the Combine took over Earth, Me and my squad we're the over ones left in the Citadel, Sector F-12. Combine Soldiers and Elites surrounded us when I sparked an idea.

"Okay, We have only one chance to survive." I said.

"We can see that already, leader." One of my members said.

Okay, so I didn't spark an idea, but I did have a thought.

"_Hmm, maybe if I joined the Combine, I would survive!"_ I thought.

But, the Combines started to back away.

"_What are they planning now?" _I thought again.

When suddenly, my squad and I started to hear mechanic noises.

"Oh shit, what now?" some of my squad members said softly.

Then slowly, a mechanical arm came out of the ceiling and grabbed me.

I tried to break free, but I failed.

"Help me, shoot the arm or something!" I shouted.

But, it was too late, the Combines killed the rest of my squad.

And that was the last time I saw them.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. New Enviroment

SYNERGY: Chapter Two

"New Environment"

After days and weeks of being kept by the Combine, they let me free.

With something new about, I'm now a Combine Soldier.

I took a few weeks to get used to my "new environment"

After months of being a Combine, it was time for my first mission.

To protect the Combine Overwatch Bridge (COB).

"Okay squad," Our squad leader said.

"This is your first mission, I want you rookies to protect the COB, at least, until the Overwatch comes" continued our leader.

So we arrived via Dropship, man I totally forgot I was airsick.

We patrolled, and patrolled, but nobody came, except a few APCs.

Until…

15:35 HOURS

A bunch of rebels came with lots of guns.

Then I suddenly had a vision, rather, a memory.

***FLASHBACK***

Sector F-12, 16:26 Hours.

The Combine caught me and turned me into one of them.

***FLASHBACK***

Then, I had no control over my body and shot one of the Combine.

The rebels and Combines stopped shooting and looked at me.

"Err… Hi?" I said.

I dropped my gun and ran to hide.

Then they continued shooting again.

To Be Continued


	3. Filler 1

SYNERGY: Filler

Synergy FanFic now Updates every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday! 


	4. The Consquenses

SYNERGY: CHAPTER 3

The consequences.

After I had ran to hide, I wanted to kill myself so badly.

I killed one of my new friends.

When I took out my stunstick, a rebel pointed his pistol at me and said

"Who are you?"

I turned around and saw his familiar face.

***FLASHBACK***

Sector F-12, 15:41 Hours

Being grabbed away, I saw them all die, atleast, I thought.

***FLASHBACK***

"Who are you?" he shouted.

I turned the stunstick on and brought it closer to my neck.

"Who the fuck are you?"

He then kicks my stunstick away.

To be continued…


	5. Filler 2

Synergy: Filler 2

Sorry for not updating on 23/9/2010 (Thursday)  
I got carried away.  
I promise I will update on time! 


	6. Rebels Versus Combines

Synergy: Chapter 3

Rebels Versus Combines

I slowly took off my mask.

And he quickly recognized me.

"It's not possible," He said.

"I saw you get captured…" He continued.

"Why?" He ended with a tear falling out of his left eye.

Just then, a rebel came into the partially destroyed house and took out a shotgun.

"Stand back, I'm going to kill him!" said the rebel.

"No!" said Frank, the rebel who recognized me.

I stood up, but the rebel shot my leg.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said Frank.

"Killing combines, what else do you think I'm doing?" said the other rebel.

"He's a friend you idiot!" said Frank.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Apologized the rebel.

Then, my vision slowly fades into total darkness.

**17:56 Hours**

**Secret Rebel Base**

As I slowly wake up from my stasis state, I hear mumbles. Some saying "changing his body", "scanners are better" and "a combine spying machine".

I opened my eyes as much as I could, and one of them said

"Look, he's waking"

"Just in time, too" said another.

Frank walked up to the stasis tube, pressing a button.

"Welcome back, leader." He said.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
